


Picnic on File Island

by Fides_Brunel



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daisuke/Davis has heterochromia now, Davis still wants to be a chef, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, MIxing and matching names from sub and dub, Not that it comes up, Picnics, References to a previous adventure not yet written, Rin is still an idol singer, To An Extent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides_Brunel/pseuds/Fides_Brunel
Summary: Davis and Rin have a picnic.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Kagamine Rin, V-mon | Veemon/Renamon





	Picnic on File Island

_CLINK!_

Rin looked at the food that she had placed in the tray, before placing the cover on it and putting it into the basket. Rin smiled softly at the basket full of food before covering it up and lifting it from the table. 

_POMF!_

Sky blue eyes looked up and locked onto ocean blue eyes as Rin's Digimon partner Viximon looked down and gave her a soft smile. Rin smiled back before walking over to her computer while pulling out her D3 and opening the gate to the Digital World. Her arrival had her popping out of the tv not too far from a lake. Sitting near the edge of the lake was Rin's boyfriend of five months, Davis Motomiya and his Digimon partner V-mon. The redhead turned his red and blue gaze over and let loose a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he got up and rushed over to Rin before picking her up and resting his forehead against hers. Rin smiled as she was set down by Davis and moved over to set down the picnic basket, before pulling out the blanket and unfolding it. Davis moved over to help set out the food and drinks for the four of them. V-mon and Renamon joined their partners on the blanket before Davis handed out some cans of soda. The four of them opened the cans, but before they could take a drink Davis smiled and spoke, "to the most beautiful and talented woman I've ever met."

Rin blushed at Davis' remark and gently clinked her soda against his before taking a drink. The quartet enjoying the food at a surprisingly leisurely pace,

“Oh man, Rin you are an amazing cook!” V-mon shouted. “It’s almost as good as Davis’ cooking!”

“Aw come on V! You can’t mean that, I just cook for fun, not like Davis who wants to run his own business.” Rin protested. Davis chuckled, before sliding over and pulling her into a hug. “Your cooking is amazing Rin, don’t let self doubt make you think otherwise.”

Rin quietly returned the hug before turning around in his arms and resting her back against his chest. Rin pulled out her D3 and looked at the device. Predominately white with purple grips and buttons, Davis pulled out his and took in the contrast of the two, where Rin’s was white, Davis’ was blue, with gold grips and buttons.

“How weird was it? Fusing with V and becoming a Digimon?” Rin asked. Davis thought about it for a few seconds and said, “Trippy and kinda painful, I could feel everything V could feel as we fought. Can’t do it again though, need the Golden Armor for it.”

“Pity, kinda want you to carry me in your arms and fly around as we take in the sights of the Digital World.”

“Sorry, Gennai was pretty insistent I don’t do that again as there’s no way to tell how much more that would have affected my body. I got pretty lucky that only my eyes changed color. That and the fact that the Golden Armor disappeared again after we used it is kinda of a problem.”

“I think that your eyes look better this way than the plain old brown they used to be,” Rin said. She reached down and interlaced her fingers with Davis’ and the couple stayed like that for a few minutes as they watched their Digimon partners play around. Renamon grabbed V-mon and lifted him up before pressing her muzzle against his face in a kiss. The human couple smiled at their partners as Rin looked up at her boyfriend. Davis looked at her and the duo nuzzled each other’s cheeks. They looked back over the lake before closing their eyes and taking a nap against a tree.

A few hours later the duo woke up, then stood up and stretched as they looked over at their partners before smiling. V-mon was resting on top of Renamon and the kitsune like Digimon had her arms around the blue dragon. The human duo almost didn’t have it in them to wake their partners but knew they had to otherwise they’d be leaving them in the Digital World probably for the rest of the day. The quartet split up and returned to their respective homes to prepare dinner for their respective families and get ready for school tomorrow.


End file.
